Perseverance of the Rejected
by Ulimo
Summary: ONESHOT! Danny is Convinced to tell his parents his secret after being shot down by them and badly injured! Title is for the story after this chapter, not this one! I couldn't think of an awesome name for the first Chapter! Currently a Oneshot, but will be Multi-Chapter later on! Title tells the reaction to the secret. Will have VLAD X DANNY friendship. Not Slash! Revelation fic.


**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, not me.**

**AN: Another Oneshot! Although, I might make a sequel or just make this into a multi-chapter story. But I won't focus on this till TGTS is either complete or almost complete, or maybe if I get a writer's block and can't focus on TGTS.**

**I noticed something odd a few days ago after my Update. I have been waiting months for other authors to update their stories, there might be one or two updates a week, but around the time I updated **_**MY**_** story, there was about 10 updates for the other stories. So conclusion? I update **_**MY**_** Stories, I get more stories to read. Talk about motivation.**

**As I write this, it is four in the morning. I definitely get my best work at night when I am tired, weird. If I am awake, or it is daytime, I just can't come up with anything. Good thing it is Summer break. Otherwise it would take a while before I can get anything out.**

**I really like the Brother/Sister bonding fics. Jazz is one of my favorite Characters, aside from Danny and Vlad, so she will always be a semi-main character, at least.**

**IGNORE PHANTOM PLANET!**

**So anyway, here is a new Fic.**

* * *

**Perseverance of the Rejected**

_I can't believe they talked me into this!_ I thought to myself for what seems like the hundredth time today. I am currently pacing around my room, waiting for dinner. _I mean it wasn't that bad._ I look down at my arm._ Okay, maybe it was._

My arm is wrapped in gauze and is in a makeshift splint. You could see some red on the gauze with a hint of green. _It is nothing I can't handle, and it is nothing I haven't handled before._

Last night, I was on my usual Summer's night patrol when it happened. I had just caught The Box Ghost, Technus, Ember, Desiree, The Lunch Lady, Johnny 13, Kitty, and Skulker, and I was just fighting the Box Ghost again _How did he get out. I could have sworn I had caught him a couple of hours ago?_ **(AN: Reference to my previous Oneshot: Vlad's First Successful Clone)** when I was attacked by my Parents.

They had gotten better since the Ghost had first started appearing. They manage to catch two or three ghost a week instead of one or two a month. Even Dad's aim had gotten better, I didn't think that was possible. But Mom started training him about a year ago, a year after the Ghost came. It was only these past couple of months that he had started showing progress.

Anyway, I had just caught the Box Ghost, when a green Ectoplasmic bolt had missed me by an inch.

"You won't get away this time Phantom!" my Mom yells.

"Yeah! When we catch you we will rip you apart Molecule by Molecule! Or my name isn't Jack Fenton, and I am, Jack Fenton!" Dad bellows.

"No sweetie, remember, first we will dissect him." Mom tells Dad.

Sighing, I turn to them and say, "Look guys, I haven't done anything, and I don't want any trouble."

"It doesn't matter, You are just an Evil Manifestations of Post-Human Consciousness!" Mom yells at me, pointing one of their many inventions.

Instead of answering, I turn to fly off, when another shot almost hit me.

"Great job sweetie. Here is a cookie!" Mom says sweetly to Dad. _Ugh._

"Thanks Mads! Your the best!" Dad says in his usual loud voice.

Suddenly the sky around me is filled with various Ecto-Energy from their various weapons. I manage to dodge five of them before one hits my left arm. There is an unnatural cracking sound when it hit. The blast propels me to the side. I am too shock at the pain to be able to stay airborne. Falling down, I maneuver myself to an alley not far. Crashing into a dumpster, I lose hold on my Ghost form. As I land, I feel a sharp sting along my arm.

Hearing footsteps I lean against the Dumpster and turn myself Invisible, staying still, and holding my breath. _ I am so glad I learned how to hide my Ecto-Signature in my human form._ There is beeping sound about five feet away to my right. I look over to see my parents holding the Fenton Ghost Finder.

"Aw man. He got away." Dad pouted. _Not really. I am still here._ I think to myself.

"Its alright Honey, at least you got him with the Fenton-Smasher. He won't be able to terrorize the good people of Amity for a while." Mom reassured him. _ I don't terrorize! If it wasn't for me, this place would be crawling with Ghost!_ I thought angrily.

"Your right Mads!" He booms, " Can I have Fudge?"

Mom smiles and pats him on the cheek, saying, "There is a fresh batch at home."

They continue their conversation as they walk away, but they pain I am feeling is drowning out their voices. It was only after their indistinct voices faded did I drop the invisibility. I pulled myself up using the dumpster with my good arm. Bringing my right arm to my ear and my left cradled against my chest, I push the talk button on the Fenton Phones.

"Guys, where are you?" I ask.

Some of the pain must of been in my voice, because Sam sounded like she was panicking. "Danny? What Happened! Where are you? Are you hurt? Is someth-"

"Sam! Just get over here. I think I saw the Box store before I fell." I said weakly. I don't think I was this hurt before. Sure I got cuts, bruises, and scraps, but I never broke anything. _Who would have thought that my first broken bone would be caused by my own Dad? Vlad would be all over this. Trying to come up with a new way to get me to join him by blaming Dad._ I thought bitterly.

"You fell!" Sam started. "When I get my hands on the Ghost who-"

"Sam, just please get over here. I think I broken something." I said, not in the mood to deal with any freaking out.

"Man, what happened? That is a lot of blood, and ectoplasm." came Tuckers voice after a few minutes. Focusing though the haze, I see Sam and Tucker at the mouth of the Alley. They look horrified. I look down at myself to see that my white and red shirt is now red and green with white here and there. There is a pool around me. The source of the blood and Ectoplasm is a large diagonal gash running from the top of my wrist down around the inner part of my arm arm to the elbow on the other side. Remembering Sam and Tuck, I focus on the question.

"I was just fighting the Box Ghost again. Where does he keep coming from? I mean I had just caught him earlier, then I caught him again. But no ghost can escaped the thermos. How does he escape? Maybe he-" I say, trying to push through the fog.

"Danny, Focus!" Sam shouts.

"Yeah Dude, did the Box Ghost do this?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"No, I caught him again. But my Parents came and, and, uh…" the world around me began to tilt back and forth and I can't keep my bearings. I steady myself on the dumpster.

"They kept firing, so many blast for just two people." I say bewildered, still not being able to concentrate.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up a minute. Did your _Parents_ do this?" Tucker said, shocked.

I tried to nod, but it just made the world spin faster. _Bad idea_

So instead I say, "It was their new invention, the Fenton-basher. No, The Fenton-Crasher! Wait, that isn't right either. It was the Fenton-Smasher! No, no. Wait that was right, it was the Fenton-Smasher."

"Come on, Danny, lets get you home and get you bandaged up." Sam said, grabbing hold of me, supporting my good side, while Tuck carefully supported my left. _Man, these are good friends. What would I do without them?_

Suddenly remembering what my Mom said before they left, I spoke up. "Wait, they are going home to get fudge. Dad likes fudge. They should be there now, and I don't think it is a good idea for them to see all this Blood."

Nodding, Sam pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

"Hey Jazz? This is Sam." she paused, listening to Jazz's response.

"Listen, we need you to get your parents out of the house. Or at least distract them so we can get Danny to his room and patch him up. It might take a while, so It would be better if they were out." She pauses again. I can hear Jazz's shrill on the other side, but I can't make out the words.

"I'll explain later. Just get them out!" Sam nearly yells. Jazz replies then Sam said, "Okay, see you in a few." then she hangs up.

Glancing around, I notice that we are a few blocks away and the streets are empty. As we near the house, we wait in an alley with Fenton Works in view. After about a minute. Mom and Dad run out of the house and into the Assault Vehicle. They drive off a few moments later. Sam and Tuck glance around before dragging me to Fenton Works.

When we enter, I can hear Jazz, screeching something, she gestures towards the stairs. Sam says something to Jazz, I am pretty sure I hear the word "First-Aid" and "Broken". We start moving again, and up the stairs. As we reach the top I start trying to go to my room, but Sam shakes her head. "We need to bring you to the bathroom, there is too much Blood and Ectoplasm on you." she explained.

We reach the bathroom and they set me on the edge of the bathtub. Tucker leaves and Jazz comes in with a bag, handing it to Sam. Sam pulls out scissors and starts cutting my shirt off.

"My shirt." I mumble. _What are they doing with my shirt. I need it._

"It is useless now. There is to much blood for it to not stain. This is easier then trying to pull it off, with your arm like that." Sam explained and Tucker comes back with towels and rags and my Pajamas.

As they get to work Jazz glares at Sam and Tucker.

"What happened?" she demands.

I just sit there, numb.

Sam and Tuck glance at each other before they say, "Well, you see, We decided to split because there was just to much Ghost for us to handle as a group." Sam started.

"Yeah, I think I caught like three maybe four Ghost, after two hours Danny calls us." Tucker said.

"He sounded bad. Sorta muddled. He said he fell. When we got there he was like this, barely able to stand and he lost a lot of blood and ectoplasm" Sam continued. She had just finished cleaning the wound. They wince at the sight of it. I just look at it, tempted to poke it.

They start applying disinfectant on the long wound. "He wasn't making any sense. Kept going on about the Box Ghost." Tucker said.

"Wait. The _Box Ghost_ did this?" Jazz asked, taken aback.

"No, he said that he had just caught the Box Ghost earlier then he fought the Box Ghost again." explained Sam.

"Well thats weird. I need to look into this." Jazz muttered. Placing pads along the long cut.

"Anyway. After we got him to focus he said that… " started Tuck nervously.

"That what!" Jazz yells. They place a ruler on the part of my arm that isn't torn, and started wrapping it with gauze.

"Jazz," Sam hesitated, "Your Parents…"

Horror and denial spread across Jazz's face.

"They did this?" She cried.

Sam and Tuck just nodded.

"Fenton-Smasher." I laughed. I don't know why I found it funny. I think it is just the name of it. Maybe it was that it wasn't as ridiculous as the others (like the Jack-O-Nine-Tails, or the Fenton Anti-Creep stick), or that it just sounded funny. I mean it did smash a Fenton to the ground.

They looked at me like I had lost my mind. I guess I had, at the moment.

"Is he alright?" Jazz asked, concerned.

"I think he is just in shock from breaking his arm." answered Sam.

They talked more, but I just lost interest and drowned them out. I think at one point they somehow get me into the Pajamas. Eventually Jazz and Tucker led me downstairs while Sam got rid of the evidence. They forced some food in my hand and a cup of what smelled like Hot Chocolate with what I am sure is painkillers. Everything blurred together, but eventually I found myself in my room. Jazz is saying something to me as I lay down. I can't focus so I settle with a moan. **(I am not exactly sure what you do when a person is in shock, I sorta remember a little from the CPR lessons a while back, something about sugar, I think. But I am most likely wrong. Oh Well.)**

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

The next morning I woke in agony. The pain must have woken me up. My arm is literally on fire. Wait, it's just glowing. _Super-healing, I guess._

Looking around, I see that Jazz is sleeping on a chair by the bed, she is resting her upper half of her body on the bed, near my legs. The alarm clock displays 9 o'clock. _Why is it so early?_ I groan, trying to get in a more comfortable position.

Jazz starts to stir, she must have noticed that I was moving. She sits up and glances around.

"That doesn't look very comfortable." I say, trying to ignore the pain in my arm.

"Danny!" she yells in surprise.

"How are you little Bro?" she asks in concern

"Like I was slammed into a Dumpster. Oh, wait. I was." I groaned out.

"Here." she said, handing me more painkillers and a glass of water. Swallowing them both, I ask, " Where is Mom and Dad?" a little fearfully.

"Last I knew, In the Lab, making more inventions to 'kill the Ghost Boy'." She scowled.

"Oh." was all I could say. We sat there in silence. After a while Jazz spoke.

"Danny, you should tell them." she stated plainly.

"No!" I yelled, "No way. Nah ah."

"We talked about it last night after you went to sleep, this is only going to get worse." she said sadly.

"No way, Jazz." I said.

"Danny. It has been two years. They need to know." she said quietly.

"Jazz, They _hate_ Danny Phantom! They won't listen." I stubbornly.

"Danny-" she started.

"How long have you been here?" I ask, obviously changing the subject.

Sighing in defeat, she said, "I got up at six to get something to eat and make sure Mom and Dad didn't come in here."

Nodding, I say, "Anything to eat?"

She just nodded and went downstairs to get me breakfast.

The rest of the day went along the same lines. I avoided Mom and Dad, while Sam, Tucker, and Jazz tried to convince me to tell them. I refused every time.

I was worried about Ghost hunting, but the rest of Team Phantom said they already worked out a schedule to patrol, for the three of them. I protested, but they convinced me that I couldn't really do anything until my arm got better.

Sam, being rich as she was, ordered a portable X-Ray device. (I am not sure if such things exist, but it is a cartoon and She is rich. Just go with it) It was there by lunch, and we learned that it was just a hairline fracture. For a normal person, it should take around a month to heal. But being half Ghost with super healing, it should be fully healed by the end of the week. But I can't go Ghost until I am fully healed. We don't know exactly what would happen if I did, and we didn't want to take that risk.

Finally, after _much_ convincing, I agreed to tell them after dinner.

So, here I am, sitting at the table, pushing the macaroni and cheese around on my plate.

"Danny, What's wrong? And why won't you tell us what happened to your arm?" Mom asked. I barely manage to hold back a flinch.

"I just have a lot on my mind. And I told you, I'll tell you after dinner." I answer quietly.

"Alright sweetie." Mom says sadly.

"Does it have anything to do with Ghost?" Dad demanded.

Flinching, I say, "I guess you could say that."

Dad starts to blather on about Ghost, but Mom puts a hand on his shoulder to silence him

We fell into silence. It was just the three of us. Jazz would have been there, but Sam and Tuck needed help with a really nasty Ghost in the park, so she left about half an hour ago saying a friend of her's needed help. Which was true. Jazz has really become a part of the group in the past year and a half of Ghost hunting, since we found out she knew.

After Mom and Dad finished their last bite and the table was cleared, I walked into the living room, with Mom and Dad trailing behind. I gestured for them to sit on the couch and began pacing. Mom and Dad just sat there, looking at me with concern and confusion.

_I can't do this! They won't accept me! They'll hate me! Experiment on me! No Fenton, focus. They already accepted me twice before. They'll accept me again._ Sigh._ Maybe I should wait till Jazz gets back. But, who knows how long it will take to take down that Ghost. Besides, if I don't tell them now, I don't think I could later._

I stop pacing and turn to face my parents. Taking a deep breath I say, "Mom, Dad, there is something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

"Whatever it is Son, we'll try to understand." Dad said, surprisingly serious.

"Your father is right sweetie. Now, what does this have to do with your arm?" Mom asks.

"It is how I got injured. How I got injured all those other times before. Why I sometimes miss curfew, why I have bad grades cause I can't focus on my school work." I start to ramble.

Mom puts a hand on my shoulder, I try and fail to not flinch. "What is it, Honey? You know you can tell us anything." she says softly.

"I'm, I'm… uh, I'm Half, er…" I manage to stutter out.

"What is it, Danny? Your half what?" Mom asks.

I freeze. _I am Half-Ghost! I am Half-Ghost! Come on, It is just four words! Say it! I promised Jazz I would tell them!_ That gets me going,

"I am Half… " I pause again. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I imagine I am saying this to Sam, Tucker, or Jazz.

"I am Half-Ghost!" I force out. _There. I said it. No turning back now._

Opening my eyes, I look over to my parents. They are sitting there, shocked, confused, and in disbelief. There mouths are opening and closing repeatedly.

Finally, Mom seems to have found her voice again. "Half Ghost? Danny, that is scientifically impossible. You would have to be half dead or something." Mom said, shaking her head in denial.

"But I am, I have ghost powers." I say, then I turn invisible for proof. They gasp. I turn visible again, Then I turn my good arm intangible and put it through the coffee table. They sit there gaping at me. Pulling my arm out, it regains tangibility.

"I also have a Ghost form. That is where I get all these injuries." I explain. This is what I am worried about. They're going to ask me about my Ghost form and I'll have to show them, and they hate Danny Phantom. They say it almost everyday. Not so much in those exact words, just meaning it. They say things like, "When I catch that Phantom Menace, I'll tear him apart Molecule by Molecule!" or "This will show that Ghost Kid!" holding up some sort of pain inducing invention.

"What is your Ghost form?" Mom says fearfully, like she knows where this is going.

Without saying a word, I bring forth my ghostly rings that change me from Fenton to Phantom, Human to Ghost, Living to Dead. My usual white tee shirt with red edges, Blue jeans, and red and white converse shoes became a Black HAZMAT suit with white gloves, boots, and belt, and the DP symbol replaces the red oval on my chest. My midnight hair turned snow white and my icy blue eyes turned ghostly green.

"I am Danny Phantom." I stated.

They stare at me in shock. After a minute, understanding flashes across Mom's face before disappearing an instant later. I would have missed it have I not been gauging their reaction. Now there is an odd glint in her eye, barely noticeable though.

"And your arm?" Dad asks, with a thoughtful expression, completely different reaction from Mom.

"The Fenton Smasher." I stated, slightly fearful, changing back to my Human form.

"Oh." Guilt flashes across Dad's face. Mom also looks guilty, however, something seems off.

"I'm sorry son," Dad says, ashamed.

"It''s fine Dad, I should have told you two years ago." I said, just glad that he accepted me.

"Honey, this is a lot to take in. Do you think you could give us some time?" Mom asks, regret filling her voice.

"Sure." I answered, I was tired anyway. Super-Healing sure takes a lot out of a person.

I turn to head upstairs, to tired to pay attention to anything. Reaching my room, I lay on my bed without changing clothes. Just wanting to get some rest. I was asleep not even a minute later.

**~Jazz's POV~**

We had just caught the Ghost, a giant six legged Ghost Frog. Sam and Tuck were continuing on with their patrol, allowing me to go home to check on Danny. We agreed that at least one person should be free to keep an eye on Danny, while at least one person is patrolling.

Deactivating the Fenton Peeler, I walk to my car in the lot at the edge of the Park. I unlock the door on the driver's side and slide in, placing the Peeler on the passenger seat. Starting the engine, I pull out of the parking space and out of the parking lot. I know that Danny probably told them by now, but I have a feeling that he should have waited. Not because I think I should be there, which I should, but because I can't get rid of the feeling that something will go wrong.

I pull up to Fenton Works and turn off the car. Placing the Peeler in my bag along with the other inventions my parents made, I get out of the car. Locking the car, I shoulder my bag and walk to the front door. The bad feeling intensifies. I open the front door to hear my Mom say, "This should be able to rip Phantom out of Danny. Teaches him to overshadow one of my children."

My blood freezes. _Mom doesn't believe him. There going to try to take the 'Ghost out of Danny'!_ My brother who came to me to check for Ghost in the closet. My brother who I taught how to ride a bike, with and without the training wheels. My brother, who I made sure has eaten edible food and made sure he completed his homework. My brother, who I practically raised, more then my parents ever had.

My mind is racing. _Should I try to explain? I'll see what they have to say first._

I walk over to them, placing a smile on my face. "Hey Mom, Dad, whats going on?" I hope that I am acting normal enough.

"Oh, Jazz, Honey, Danny is being overshadowed by that horrible Phantom." Mom says worriedly.

First I decide to see what they are thinking.

"Really? That's horrible! What are you going to do?" I put horror in my voice and in my expression.

"We are going to take the Ghost out of him, using the modified Fenton Ghost Gloves!" Dad said holding out large metal gloves, suddenly Claws comes out of the tip of each finger. "We just need to finish it."

I paled. Danny described the Ghost Gauntlets to us, in case we ever saw them. The ones that ripped Danny's Ghost and Human half apart, causing Danny's future evil self to come into existance. In that instant I came to a decision.

"I am willing to do anything, as long as my little Brother is safe." I say. Allowing myself to look worried, though not for the reason they think. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Without waiting for a response, I walked to the stairs. Trying not to look to suspicious. Once I am at the top of the stairs and around the corner, I pick up the pace.

Entering my room, I go straight to my closet. I pull out a turquoise duffle bag. Then I start stuffing enough clothing for a few days into it. Also going in the duffle bag was Bearbert Einstein, different Ghost weapons, my secret savings stash which held at least five hundred dollars, and my secret box and its key, which holds stuff that I don't want anyone else to see.

When I was nine and Danny was Seven, we were tired of Mom and Dad using our stuff for inventions, so we decided to each have a secret box that no one could look in, even each other's. The rest of the our bedroom was fair game, but we promised to never look in the other's box. I have never even thought of looking at Danny's, and I am sure that Danny hasn't even looked in mine, even with having Ghost Powers.

Going out of my room, I place the bag off to the side, by the stairs. Then I walk over to Danny's room. Once inside I see him asleep on top of the blankets, fully clothed.

"Danny wake up." I said gently shaking his shoulder. Once I see that he is stirring, I rush over to his closet and pull his ruby red duffle bag that matches mine in all but color. As I put clothing in it, I see that Danny is starting to sit up.

"Get your stuff that you absolutely need. We're leaving." I ordered.

"Jazz? Whatss goin on." he slurred sleepily.

"Mom doesn't believe you. She thinks you are overshadowed and is planning on taking the 'Ghost out of you'" I explain.

"But, shouldn't we just explain it to them?" Danny asked looking sad and disheartened. He pulls his secret box out of the floor using intangibility.

"Thats what I thought too, but Dad modified the Fenton Ghost Gloves." I say, putting some of the Ecto-Weapons in his bag.

He looks at me confused, pulling his own secret savings stash out of the wall.

"Danny… They have claws, like the Ghost Gauntlets you described." I said cautiously.

He becomes even more pale then he already is, and moves faster.

Putting the last of his stuff in his bag, I zip it up and hands it to him. He shoulders it. We go into the hallway, and I grab my own duffle bag. After a moment, I pull out a Ecto-Gun that gushes out Ecto-Goo, It harms Ghost but it glues Humans to the surface they are on.

As we reach the bottom of the stairs, Mom and Dad notice us. I can see that the Gloves are nearly complete. Danny turns an even more pale at the sight of them, if that is possible. They look at us confused.

"Jazz, What is going on?" Mom asks cautiously.

"We're leaving." I stated, aiming the Ecto-Gun at the floor, by their feet.

"But we need to get that putrid ectoplasmic thing out of Danny." Dad growls, getting up and taking a step towards us he is holding the nearly completed, modified Fenton Ghost Gloves. I aim the Ecto-Gun at him. He stops, both Mom and Dad look upset.

"Danny is not overshadowed. He really is Half-Ghost." I say, leading Danny to the door, all the while keeping myself between Danny and my parents.

"But that is impossible. No one can be dead and alive at the same time. With all our research on Ghost, we know what we are talking about." Mom tried to explain, but she was the one who didn't understand.

"It was your sick obsession that turned him Half-Ghost!" I yelled, "You and your _precious_ Portal!"

I glance at Danny, he is looking down at his feet. I can tell he is barely holding himself together.

"What do you mean Jazzerincess?" Dad asks, confused.

"The Portal accident. He was inside the Chamber when it turned on. Not a few feet from, it like he told you." I yelled at them, by this time we were at the door.

"That kind of energy would have killed him." Mom reasoned.

"Not unless the electricity fused Ectoplasm to his DNA." Dad said thoughtfully.

"That's right, Danny isn't overshadowed. He has always been Danny Phantom." I stated. Danny and I are just standing by the door, ready to leave at any moment.

"But why didn't he say anything?" Mom cried.

"You guys are Ghost Hunters, and I am Half Ghost." Danny said in a quiet voice, "You are always saying that you'll rip Ghost apart Molecule by Molecule. And you never listen when I try to tell you that not all Ghost are evil. I was scared."

"But-" Mom started.

"Haven't you noticed that your Inventions always go off around him. That he is never around when Danny Phantom is. Well there was the time he used the Fenton Ghost Catcher on himself. Also when a shapeshifting Ghost decided to look like him." I explained, remember him telling me about those times.

Mom and Dad look thoughtful, I can see that they are starting to accept that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one and the same.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you. We could have fixed you. We can still fix you." Mom says. Danny flinches beside me. I narrow my eyes at them.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my car keys. Without looking away from my parents, I hand them to Danny. "Danny, get in the Car." I ordered.

"Where are you kids going?" Dad asks.

"Out. I told you, I'll do anything for my Little Brother. Even if it means protection him form you." I said with a glare. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Danny give us one last glance before opening the door and stepping into the night air. As Danny left, Mom and Dad reach for him, started to take a step. Before they can get more then two, I let the Ecto-Gun charge up. They freeze.

Once Danny was gone, I start talking again.

"Danny doesn't need to be fix." I sneered.

"But, Jazzy-Pants, he needs-" Dad starts to say, putting on the metallic gloves.

"Danny is a hero. Has always been. He is fine the way he is." I glared at them.

"We're his parents. Your parents. You can't just leave. We need to fix him." Mom tries to reason. I can tell they will never accept him.

"I am Eighteen and Danny's guardian if there is an emergency. Getting him away from abusive, Ghost-Obsessed parents counts as a emergency to me. Now, don't follow us." I say before I follow Danny outside, closing the door behind me.

I walk briskly to my car. I can see Danny in the passenger seat, his duffle in the back seat. I put my duffle next to his, then, I slide into the driver seat. Danny is silently crying. Starting the engine, I turn to Danny and Say, "I am so sorry, Danny." I too am near tears. I pull out on to the street.

"They are Ghost Hunters." he said as if it would explain every thing. In a way, it did.

"But, I shouldn't have convinced you to tell them." I can't hold back the tears now.

"You were just trying to help." he said in a think voice. "And your right. They need to know, next time might have been worse." he lifted his left arm.

Pulling out my cell phone, I hand it to him. His was stolen but Technus a few days ago, it didn't survive the fight. "You should call Sam and Tuck. Let them know not to go to the house after their patrol."

He nods with a hiccup, but takes it without a word. I hear him dialing a number, it rang, apparently he had it on Speaker. But I was focusing on the road. I need to find an Inn or a motel for the night. Then we need to figure out what to do.

"Hey Sam. Are you guys alone? I need you to put it on Speaker so I can talk to the both of you." he says before Sam could say anything.

"One sec." came as a reply before shuffling and footsteps.

"Okay, we're clear. What happened?" came Sam's voice after a minute.

Danny didn't say anything so I decided to answer.

"Don't go to the house after your patrol. We are on our way to a Inn or something." was all I said. I glance in the rearview mirror to make sure we weren't being followed.

They Gasp.

"Dude." was all Tucker could say.

"They didn't accept you?" Sam asked, a little apprehensive.

"They thought I was Overshadowed at first, but when they realized that I wasn't…" he couldn't finish.

"Did they… they didn't shoot at you did they?" asked Tucker.

"No," I say, after Danny didn't answer. "They want to _Fix _him" I say with distain in my voice.

"Man, thats rough." Tucker said.

We fell silent for a bit. I was concentrating on the road. I didn't want to go to a Inn too close to Fenton Works.

Finally Sam broke the silence, "So what now guys? I mean, I doubt you can stay at our houses for very long, Your parents are sure to ask ours about you. And you can't live in Inns for the rest of your lives."

"Guys, my Mom is right. I don't really have custody of him. Technically this is kidnapping." I say shakily. Continuing on I say. "What we need is help. Legal help."

"Where are we going to get that." Danny scoffed. "For that we need money. Seeing as neither of us have a paying job, we only have what we save up."

"You guys forget, I am loaded." Sam said.

"But we don't really have a case. Besides I am only Eighteen, we need someone older. Anyway, what are we going to tell them, That they don't accept their Half-Ghost son, and want to separate him using an invention that caused the world to be destroyed in an alternate timeline?" I say, sarcastically.

"Invention that Caused the world to be destroyed in an alternate timeline?" Tucker asks.

"They modified the Fenton Ghost Gloves. It now exactly like the Ghost Gauntlets." Danny said fearfully.

They gasp again.

"Yeah, that is one of the main reasons we are leaving." I say, spotting a Bed and Breakfast near the Park.

"It is too dangerous to be anywhere near that."I said, pulling into the little Bed and Breakfast called Parkside Inn after making sure we weren't followed. Parking I continue talking.

"What we need is someone who knows what is going on, about your Ghost half." I said, fearful of their reaction to what I am about to say next. I turn off the engine.

"I hate to say this, but I think we need Vlad's help." I said quietly.

Silence. Then…

"WHAT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Danny yells.

"I know, I know. But what other choice do we have?" I ask firmly.

They were quiet for a minute.

"Clockwork?" came Tucker's voice.

"He won't help. He already said that our problems need to be solved in the present." Danny sighed.

"When did he say that?" Sam asked.

"When you guys were infected with the Ecto-acne." He explained.

We fell silent again. I honestly couldn't think of anything else.

"We could find a device that could erase their memories or something." Tucker suggested.

"No time." I say. "By the time we find anything, Danny would have been reported missing and I would be his kidnapper."

"Well we could… I got nothing" Tucker says in defeat.

"Sam? Danny?" I ask.

"Me neither." came Sam's reply.

Danny just shook his head then said, "Fine, Call him."

"We should go get a room for the night." I said to Danny. He nodded.

"We'll call you guys later." He said to the phone.

"Alright, later Dude." Came Tucker's reply.

"You better call first thing in the morning." Sam demanded.

"Alright." he said before he hung up the phone, handing it back to me.

We sat for a moment, then both moved to get out of the car at the same time. We grab our bags and I lock the doors, we walk over to the front door. There is a lady, about the age of forty, at the front desk. Her name tag says Kathy. She eyes us suspiciously. We walk over to her. Placing my duffle on the floor by my feet I say. " A room with Two twin beds please."

Kathy looks down at us, eyes narrowed, she said. "You two seem a little young to be traveling alone."

"Please Ma'am, I am Eighteen." I put my arm around Danny's shoulders, careful of his arm. "My Brother and I were supposed to meet up with our uncle, but there was an emergency and he said that he may be a day or two." I manage to lie perfectly.

"ID?" She holds out her hand. I nod and pulled out my wallet from my hand bag. Taking out the ID, I hand it to her.

Kathy examines the ID, looking back and forth between the card and me.

Then she nodded, everything must have met her approval. She types at the computer and pulls out a key, saying the cost for the night. I dig out the amount from my savings. I hand it to her and she hands me the key. Taking it, I nod to her. **(AN: I don't the cost for a night at a Bed and Breakfast, so I just left that part out.)**

"Room four. Second door to the left. Have a pleasant stay." she says as we start to walk way.

"Thank you and have a good night." I reply.

We enter our room and the door closes behind us, engulfing us in darkness. I feel around for a switch. Finding it, I turn on the light. We just stood their, taking in the room. It was a medium size room, with a light lavender colored walls. There was two beds, one by the window and one near us by the door. The Bed dressings match the walls. In between the two beds is a bedside table with a lamp and and alarm clock. Lastly, there is a couch and Coffee table across form the beds.

Sighing, Danny sets his Duffle on the bed by the window. I set mine on the remaining one. Turning towards Danny, I pull him in a hug. I say, "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm so sorry, Little Brother." He just stands there, "They hate me." he says quietly. Repeating it over and over again. I maneuver us to his bed and we sit down. His shoulders are shaking and I can feel my shoulder become wet. After ten minutes he falls silent. Glancing down, I see has fallen asleep. I carefully lay him down, somehow removing his shoes and getting him under the blankets. I turn on the lamp and then I turn off the overhead lights. Moving the our duffle bags to the couch.

I sit on my bed for a moment, then I pull out my cell. Holding it in my hands for a few minutes, I just think. _Am I really going to do this? I mean It is VLAD!_ Despite my argument in the car, I am not entirely convinced that we should ask the Fruitloop for help. But what choice do we have?

Taking a deep breath I dial in Vlad's number.

It rings, and rings. I glance at the clock to see that is eleven at night. _I hope he answers._

Just when I think he won't answer, I hear the clicking sound indicating that he answered.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Who in blazes is calling at this time of night." He says angrily.

"Uncle Vlad, It's Jazz." I say quietly.

"Jasmine? What do you want?" he asks, curious, with a hint of harshness.

Holding back a filch, I say, "Uncle Vlad, We need your help." **(AN: I was tempted to leave it here, but I wanted to get through this conversation first before I have to leave this alone.)**

"What is it, my dear?" I guess he can tell something is wrong.

"They know." is all I can say at the moment. The past two days are catching up on me.

"What do you mean, Jasmine?" he asks, but I can tell he suspects something.

"Last night, Danny got hurt, badly, while trying to fly away from them. One of their inventions hit him. We convinced Danny to tell them this afternoon." I said, pausing. Not really wanting to say it.

"And?" was all he said.

"Danny and I are staying at the Parkside right now." I said with tears in my eyes.

He was silent for a moment. Then he said, "They didn't accept him, I take it."

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me, I said, "They said they need to _Fix_ him."

He let out a deep breath and said, "Where is your Brother? You said he was badly hurt."

"He is sleeping right now, He has a broken arm and a large cut, he lost a lot of blood, and ectoplasm too." I said, understanding the unasked question.

"So what do you need?" he asks after a moment.

"Well, Seeing as I am not his parent or legal Guardian, I guess I technically Kidnapped him when we left. But I couldn't let him stay with there, They were going to rip out his Ghost Half with some modified invention if I hadn't gotten him out of there." I explained.

"And you need legal help." he stated.

"Please?" I asked.

"I'll contact my lawyers in the morning." he said. "Parkside you said?"

"Yeah." was all I could say.

"I'll pick you guys up in the morning, Eight AM sharp." he said with a tone of finality.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I said, "Thanks, Uncle Vlad."

"Get some sleep Jasmine." he said softly.

"Night."

"Good night Jasmine." he said then there was a click, indicating he hung up.

Placing the phone on the bedside table, I change into my Pajamas. Laying down, I couldn't sleep.

_I hope I am doing the right thing._

* * *

**AN: Wow, that was really long. The words just kept pouring out. I think it was mainly because I was tired. I swear, writing these stories has made me an Insomniac. Been up for over 30 hours. Not even really tired.**

**That didn't turn out like I planned it. Originally I was going to have their Parents accept him at the end, but somehow it ended up here. I guess since most people voted for Canon in the reviews for TGTS, the story went here, I was in the mood for 'Good Vlad'. So to speak.**

**Currently this is a Oneshot, but I do very much want to continue this. I just have to wait till TGTS is over with. So technically this is the first Chapter in this fic. Even though I said I would just write Oneshot, odd. I guess this will just stay a Oneshot until after TGTS. **

**Anyway, I need to get this to an interneted place, Our internet device hates us and won't let us connect. I am sure I wrote that down somewhere before, about the internet, I just can't' find it… must just be my tiredness messing with me. Oh well.**

**Laters!**

**7-5-12**

**~Ulimo~**


End file.
